


Unfair

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [30]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Unfair

"No!"

"Please?"

"For the last time Napoleon, no. And don't go giving me your 'I am senior agent, so you have to do as I say' speech, because it won't work. Mr Waverly gave the assignment to me."

"I'll do my own paperwork for a month."

"That is tempting, but Mr Waverly had a very good reason for not giving it to you."

"I've played a photographer before. Please Illya. Call it an early Christmas present."

"I'm sorry, my friend, but I agree with our boss. You would get too distracted spending a week with the world's top fashion models."


End file.
